


Strippy

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Drinking, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Platformers, STRIPPY, bad is a bottom, bad is shy, he's like wearing a hot ass outfit I wish I had that, overstim, skeppy is hot, skeppy is pretty cocky, skeppy tops, strip club, stripper skeppy, thigh holder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad is at a strip club with his friends and sees a really hot stripper which he may or may not end up fucking in the strip club's bathroom.
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 538





	Strippy

**Author's Note:**

> Nervous about posting this lol.
> 
> Also has no one done a strippy fanfic yet?? Wow.
> 
> And I wrote this at 3 am so please excuse any thing that looks weird/doesn't make sense. I was tired asf.

Bad was dragged to the strip club by Dream, George, and Sapnap against his will, but he knew it was good that he came since they would need someone who wasn't bat shit drunk to drive them all back home.  
They were buying lots of drinks and doing whatever you do at strip clubs. Bad tried to stay in his own corner alone and just opted to drinking water. There were mostly just girls in skimpy outfits with lots of men around paying them, the occasional guy stripping which Bad had trouble keeping his eyes off, ngl. He didn't want to join his friends though, he likes to think of himself as a gentleman. 

Bad stood up to go to the bathroom but froze when he walked across a certain stripping pole. There was a boy with beautiful tan skin and dark hair. He was wearing a mesh crop top and platform boots with fishnet stockings and short shorts, he also had a choker and a thigh holder, Bad was ashamed to admit that his mouth watered.  
He couldn't help but stand and watch with the other people around him. 

The boy expertly danced around the pole, his legs wrapping around the metal and leaning far back. His skin glistened in the dim lighting of the club, causing Bad to gulp. He glanced back to where he left his friends, they hadn't seemed to notice where he stood so he sighed thankfully.  
The boy crouched down, showing off his ass as people started to stuff the money in his short shorts and into his boots. 

Bad got flustered at the sight, nervously fishing through his pockets and pulling out a fifty dollar bill... He didn't bring any smaller ones since he didn't quite expect any of this to happen. He slipped the fifty into the boots of the boy, briefly coming into contact with his warm, silky skin. 

The boy noticed the large amount of money and quirked an eyebrow at Bad, grinning cheekily. Bad blushed furiously, awkwardly smiling back at him.  
Bad decided it was probably time for him to leave now, so he walked back to his seat with Dream and the other two, completely forgetting about having to go to the bathroom. 

***  
He sat for a while and thought about possibly getting a drink. But then thinking otherwise seeing as how wasted the other three are. He was about to suggest they should leave soon until the boy from earlier walked up to him. 

"Hey! Thanks for the tip." He winked and put a hand on Bad's thigh, causing him to tense. "One of the larger ones tonight, is there anyway I can.. thank you?" He obviously meant something suggestive with the way his tone dropped.  
Bad squabbled inaudibly. "I-I uhhh I..." He trailed off and cast his gaze somewhere else out of embarrassment. 

"Oh you're shy?" He teased, grabbing onto Bad's chin so they could meet each other's eyes. Bad nodded wearily, unable to speak. "Don't worry, just let me take the lead." He cooed crawling onto Bad's lap and straddling him. Bad's breath was caught in his throat, he definitely didn't expect any of this to happen. 

The boy grabbed Bad's hands and placed them on his hips. "Don't be afraid to touch me, I like it." Bad trailed his hands down his thighs, occasionally groping them, albeit a bit nervously. 

Familiar shouts and whistles were heard next to them. "Get some Bad! WOOOO!" Sapnap yelled, practically screamed out, while giggling hysterically, the two other boys whistling in the background. Bad leaned his head back against the seat and groaned in slight annoyance.

"Your names Bad? You can call me Skeppy, it's my stage name." Skeppy leaned in, next to Bad's ear. "Or if you want to be more intimate, you can call me Zak." Zak bit the tip of Bad's ear and then leaned back out to catch a glimpse of his face. As he expected, Bad was a blushing stuttering mess which he found adorable, he loved it. 

"I-" Bad started to speak but was cut off.  
"Aye! His name's Darryl, can you show him a good time for us~?" Dream yelled over the loud music, handing Skeppy a hundred dollar bill.  
"I would've without the money but now I definitely will." Zak smirked and shoved the money into his pocket, grinding slightly against Darryl's thigh shamelessly.

"You have good friends, so what do you say? Wanna have a good time?" Darryl was absolute pissed off with his friends but he was too enamored by Zak to care at the moment. "yeah that'd be nice." He mumbled, leaning his head against Zak's chest to hide his face. Darryl's hands ran up and down Zak's waist and thighs, slowly soaking in the feeling. Zak led his hands to other parts of his body, loving the feeling of Darryl's roaming hands.  
Eventually Zak got off his lap and pulled him off the couch. "Let's go somewhere more private." Darryl was really starting to wonder how exactly he got in this situation.  
But he let Zak lead him into the strip club's bathroom by the hand, noticing just how sweaty his hands feel. 

Oh God is he really about to do this?

When Zak closed the bathroom door behind him he knew there was no turning back, the thought excited him. He hasn't exactly noticed his painful boner until now, since he got a really good look at Zak. The bathroom surprisingly did a good job at muffling the music from the rest of the strip club, he could hear the faint beats of the music but that's all. 

"Don't think I'm doing this just for the money.. I actually think you're super cute, just my type" Zak winked, trailing a finger down Darryl's chest, stopping at his jeans. "I uhm, you're my type as well." Darryl spoke with a shakey voice, unable to even concentrate.  
Zak unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, taking his boxers down as well.  
Darryl watched as Zak held his cock delicately and planted a couple kisses to it. He watched him slowly wrap his lips around the tip, drawing a moan from his mouth. "Oh my goodness." He groaned, his hands tangling into Zak's hair. 

Zak started to bob his head, occasionally Darryl's dick would hit the back of his throat and cause him to grip Zak's hair just a bit harder. Zak was masterful with his mouth, running his tongue along his shaft and pleasuring him perfectly. Darryl couldn't help the bucking of his hips against Zak's perfectly soft lips.  
Zak pulled off with a pop, panting slightly, Darryl's cock twitching from the sight of a messy haired Zak, with saliva dribbling down his chin.

"I don't want you cumming yet." Zak mused, licking his lips. Darryl was flustered as hell, chewing on the inside of his cheek to try and make it seem as if he was fine. "What are we gonna do?" Darryl asked between clenched teeth, cold air hitting his cock. 

Zak pulled down his shorts to reveal that he wasn't wearing anything underneath, his erection hitting the navel of his stomach. Darryl couldn't help but stare at his leaking tip, not that he was any less of a mess.  
Zak pushed Darryl against a mirror on the wall so he would have to watch himself get fucked.  
Darryl complied as Zak used his thumb to get him to open his mouth and coat his fingers with his saliva. 

"I'll try being gentle, if it hurts let me know. Ok?" Zak mummered into his ear, excitement bubbling in the pit of Darryl's stomach. Darryl hummed around his fingers in approval. Zak pulled his fingers out and gently slipped a finger into Darryl's entrance, sliding one finger in first. Darryl arched his back and let his head come into contact with the mirror. 

"Mmm." Darryl moaned, barely audible, Zak pushed in a second finger and listened to his needy moans. Darryl could only try and fuck himself against Zak's fingers helplessly. Zak stared to scissor him open, inserting a third finger to prep him well enough.  
"Please please please." Darryl begged, clenching his fists against the mirror. Zak continued his ministrations, making sure Darryl was well prepared instead of just jumping into it. "Please what?." Zak hummed, taking his fingers out. Before going any further he took his thigh holder off and put it around Darryl's thigh instead, neither of them mentioning it. "Please just take me already." 

Zak grinned as he lined himself up with Darryl, pushing in slowly. Zak glanced at the mirror in front of them "you look so beautiful Darryl, watch as you take me." He hummed happily, Darryl lazily looked back up at the mirror and watched as Zak filled him up perfectly, his own cock leaking precum. His eyes were lidded and his warm breath fogged up part of the mirror.  
Zak was going so so slow, letting Darryl adjust well to his size. But Darryl hated the slow pace, he jerked his hips back and forth to try and fuck himself as he had with Zak's fingers just moments prior.

Zak placed his hands on Darryl's hips and held him in place. "Darryl mmm you're so pretty and God I love you." Darryl sputtered incoherently for a moment while Zak buried his face in the crook of Darryl's neck. Darryl melted at his words "Zak please just take me already please." Darryl cried from the pleasure, his legs getting wobbly. 

Zak started to buck his hips forward and the bathroom was quickly filled with their moans. Darryl's dick was constantly jumping up from the rough thrusts, leaking precum all over the bathroom floor. He watched himself get fucked in the mirror, loving every second of it. Zak would bite down into Darryl's skin and then kiss him all over just to try and hold back his own moans, but to no avail. 

Darryl's thighs trembled, Zak was taller by a bit thanks to his platformers and he was glad. "I could imagine you being a stripper like me." Zak groaned into his ear, the thought edging him on. "Fuck you would be so hot in fishnets, stripping for me~" he cooed, pulling out only to slam their hips back together.  
Darryl moaned loudly, eyes focused on the mirror so he could have a view of Zak pounding into him mercilessly.

Zak took notice of his lone cock so he reached over to start jerking Darryl off. "Your dick is still so slick from my saliva, I bet you're close. Cum for me Darryl." Zak told him in a low growl, his hands were enough to make Darryl finish. He came hard, most of it landing on the mirror that he was against, some of it on Zak's hand. 

Zak moved his hand again, this time grabbing a hold of the thigh holder and using it to try and get even deeper inside of Darryl with an even better grip. Darryl was whining from the overstimulation, no longer watching himself in the mirror but instead trying to catch a breath.  
Zak thrusted into him fast and sloppy, finally finishing and cumming inside of him. Zak stayed inside for a little longer, admiring Darryl and the feeling.

"God that was the best sex I've ever had." Zak sighed out, exhausted and sweaty. Darryl could only nod in agreement, panting heavily.  
Zak smirked, pulling out and pulling his own shorts back up.  
He helped Darryl pull his pants up. "Wh-what about your thigh holder?" Darryl asked, slightly dazed, about to pull his pants back down to take it off. 

"Keep it, it's hot on you." Zak winked, Darryl couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully. "Oh wait Zak.. do you possibly want my number?" Darryl fumbled nervously, he just had sex with him and now he's all shy? Wow.

"Of course I do, I just filled you with my cum I'm not just gonna ditch you now." He joked, managing to get Darryl flustered again. "UHM! Anyways.." Darryl changed the subject, handing Zak his phone. 

"There." Zak handed the phone back after adding his number. He stared at Darryl for awhile before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to his pink lips. "You're such a cutie"  
Darryl felt his lips with his fingers and felt his heart skip a beat at the compliment.

"Shut up. Wow I can't believe I just did this. I have to go drive the others back home but uh let's call later?" Darryl asked, suddenly realizing how late it is and how long he'd been gone. Zak nodded and kissed him again. "Just wanted another kiss before you go."  
They left the bathroom and got some knowing looks from Dream, George, and Sapnap. "C'mon Bad let's go, or are you too fucked to drive?" 

"L-language! And shut up, I'm driving us home now." He grumbled turning around to smile at Zak. "Bye, call me!" He waved and left the club with he other three, all while they teased him the whole time.


End file.
